


1:19 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to glower when he protected his daughter from Gentleman Ghost's attack.
Kudos: 1





	1:19 PM

I never created DC canon.

Reverend Amos Howell started to glower when he protected his daughter from Gentleman Ghost's attack and the enemy vanished with jewelry he managed to steal by a Metropolis shop.

THE END


End file.
